It's Only You Tonight
by Lia06
Summary: OWKB-Sequel to When You See a Guy Reach for Stars in the Sky, set five years later, explore the adventures of the Wood family and the romance of Katie and Oliver
1. I'm not seducible

A/N: This is the sequel to _When You See a Guy Reach For Stars in the Sky_. I still don't own Harry Potter but please review this even though it's nowhere as good as the brilliance of J.K. Rowling.

Title: It's Only You Tonight

Author: Lia06

Rating: PG-13 (rating may go up)

Summary: It's five years after _When You See a Guy Reach For Stars in the Sky_. Christopher Michael and Emma Louisa have joined Kiernan Thomas and Mary Alexandra. Join the Wood family for even more adventures.

Ages and Occupation:

Oliver Michael Wood-29, Auror

Katherine "Katie" Suzanne Wood-29, Healer but currently stay at home mom

Kiernan Thomas Wood and Mary Alexandra Wood-5

Christopher "Chris" Michael Wood-3

Emily "Emma Louisa-16 months

Chapter One: I'm Not Seducible

**July 17, 2005: 9:30 PM the Wood house in Scotland (Third Person POV)**

Oliver looked at his wife of six years and smiled. He still couldn't believe he'd been married to Katherine Suzanne Bell-Wood for six years or that he dated her for nine years prior to that; he'd been with her for fifteen years. They had four children, something that never ceased to amaze him; sometimes he felt like he was still the gawky teenage boy who was in love with his best friend. But all of it was real. Kiernan Thomas and Mary Alexandra were five, Christopher Michael was three, and Emily Louisa was sixteen months old. Kiernan and Mary were in bed, Chris had fallen asleep in his father's arms and Emma was sleeping in her mother's arms. Oliver smiled again. Katie looked at him. "What are you smiling at, Mr. Wood?"

"My beautiful wife," he replied coyly.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Oliver Michael? You know I'm not seducible. We've been married for six years; you ought to know that by now."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Mrs. Wood. You are _very_ seducible, my darling. Where do you think that Kiernan, Mary, Chris, and Emma came from?"

"I let you seduce me those times. Normally, I wouldn't let your magical tongue sway a bone in my body."

He laughed. "Oh, really? I'd like some concrete evidence of that statement. Resistance is not one of your strong points, as I recall. Let's say we put Chris and Emma to bed and then put my theory to the test."

Katie giggled. "That sounds like it could be very interesting. I'll put Emma to bed and you take care of Chris; then we'll meet up in the bedroom."

"Sounds perfect," Oliver replied, kissing his wife as he picked up his son and left the room. "I'll see you in a little bit."

Katie picked Emma up and carried the little girl to the bedroom Emma and Mary shared. She looked at Mary snuggled up in her bed with her long light brown hair strewn across the pillow and her eyelids buttoned shut over her blue eyes that were just like her mother's. Katie put Emma in her crib and stroked the baby's head; Emma had her father's dark brown hair and her mother's blue eyes. Katie kissed Emma's forehead. "Good night, my princesses. I'll see you in the morning."

Oliver took Chris into the room Chris and Kiernan shared. Kiernan had a sunburned little paw pressed against his red cheek and a smile on his face. His dark brown hair and eyes made him a mirror image of his father at the tender age of five. Chris was like a miniature of his older brother. Oliver settled Chris in his bed and smiled as his son snuggled up with his pillow.

As Oliver left the room, he glanced at his two sons once more. He was so glad he'd married Katie six years earlier. His life since then had been amazing. First, Kiernan and Mary were born five years ago. A year later, he'd received a promotion such that he and Katie could move the family to a quiet, country manor in the hills of Scotland. Chris was born ten months after the family moved. Emma was born two years later and now Oliver and Katie were talking about adding another child to the family.

Oliver walked into his bedroom where his wife was laying on the bed. She was wearing a black cami and navy blue track pants and her light brown hair was loose. Oliver took off his shirt and looked at her. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"My husband said he might try to seduce me tonight," she replied in a sultry voice that made him want to take her then and there.

**July 18, 2005: 7:04 AM the Wood's house (Third Person POV)**

Oliver Wood walked into the kitchen and looked at his wife. Katie was sitting at the table with Emma in her arms. "She has a fever," she said softly. "She woke up screaming about an hour ago."

Oliver knelt down by his wife's chair and stroked his baby's forehead. Emma had always been their frail, sickly child, but Katie was a Healer, so she knew how to take care of the little girl. "She'll be all right, won't she?" he asked. "You can take care of her, can't you?" His concern was evident in his voice; the last time Emma had been sick they'd had to rush her to St. Mungo's.

Katie nodded. "Yeah, this one isn't very bad. I did a small spell that should help. Now I'm just waiting for the fever to go down. She'll be up and running around by the time you get home from work; don't worry."

Oliver kissed his wife's forehead. "I love you; you're amazing. And you were phenomenal last night." He winked at her slyly and she shook her head.

"You're terrible, Ollie."

"That's why you love me, darling. I'll be home around five. What are you doing today?"

"Well, if Emma gets better, I'll take the children into St. Andrew's and do some shopping. The kids need new clothes for Annie's wedding; none of them have anything nice enough."

Oliver nodded. "I hope Emma gets better; that wedding is on Saturday and Annie will kill you if the kids aren't dressed nicely enough."

Katie smiled. "I just can't believe she's finally getting married; she's been dating Ben for five years now."

"We dated for nine years."

"We were at Hogwarts and then we were fighting a war. We had a reasonable excuse; they don't have one."

Oliver laughed. "As much as I would love to discuss this with you, I need to get to work. Emma, get better soon. Katie, I love you."

He kissed his wife and disapparated. When he was gone, Katie looked at the baby in her arms. "So, little one, how are you feeling?"

Emma opened her little blue eyes and looked up at her mother. "Mummy," she whispered.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Oh-tay," she whispered, snuggling closer to her mother.

"I'll put you back in your bed and see how you're doing after you sleep for a little while."

Emma nodded and went back to sleep.

**July 18, 2005: 9:16 AM the Wood's house (Third Person POV)**

Katie was doing laundry and cleaning the living room when Kiernan, Chris, and Mary all came clambering down the stairs. "I'm hungry," Kiernan announced. "Mummy, what's for breakfast?"

"There's cereal in the cupboards," Katie yelled. "If you'll wait just a minute, I'll serve some for you."

"Mummy," Mary yelled. "Emma is still sleeping."

"I know, dear. She had a touch of fever this morning, so I wanted her to sleep it off. She should wake up pretty soon."

"She'll be awake soon enough that we can go shopping, won't she?" Mary asked as her mother walked into the kitchen. "I really want to go shopping. You know Aunt Annie wants us to have pretty new dresses for her wedding."

Katie smiled as she opened the cupboard where she kept cereal. "Yes, I know. I'm doing everything I can to make sure that she's well enough to go shopping."

"Good, I like new dresses."

Katie laughed inside at her daughter's words. When she was five, store-bought new dresses for a wedding would have been out of the question. She would have worn one of Mary's old dresses instead. She sighed and shook her head as she poured three bowls of cereal. Mary would be thirty-three if she had lived. Kevin would be thirteen, Jack would be eleven, and Loryn would be nine. Instead, they were all dead as well as Simon and Greg. Life just wasn't fair sometimes. "Mummy, what are you thinking about?" Kiernan asked interrupting his mother's thoughts.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Just thinking about some people I used to know before you were born."

"You knew people before we were born?" Mary asked.

"Yes, your dad and I knew many, many people before you were born."

"That's amazing," Kiernan said. "You had a life without us?"

"Yes, I did things without you. I lived a whole twenty-four years without you."

"Did you ever live without Daddy?" Mary asked.

"I didn't meet him until I was eleven when we went to Hogwarts together."

"Eleven?" Mary said, shocked. "That's so old!"

Katie laughed. Just then, Emma started screaming. "I have to go get Emma; you three eat your breakfast and I'll be back in a minute. I have to go take care of your sister."

**July 18, 2005: 1:10 PM the Wood's house (Third Person POV)**

"All right, we're going to get you kids clothes for your aunt Annie's wedding," Katie said as she prepared her children to Floo to St. Andrew's. "I don't want any goofing off or toy shopping today. We need to get home in time to make dinner for Daddy."

"Okay," Mary said calmly. "We'll be good."

"We promise," Kiernan added. "We'll be angels."

Five minutes later, Katie was standing in the square of St. Andrew's with Chris and Emma in their stroller and Kiernan and Mary standing next to her. "All right, let's go to Madame Malkin's and buy new dresses for the girls."

"That's boring," Kiernan whined.

"Just remember, we're buying your clothes next," his mother warned.

"I'll be good," Kiernan sighed. "That way we can go home sooner."

"That's my good boy," Katie said pushing the stroller towards Madame Malkin's.

When they walked in, a salesclerk wearing a nametag reading "Sophie" walked up to them. "Ah, Madame Wood, how can we help you today?"

"Ah, Sophie, it's so lovely to see you. My sister, Annie, is getting married on Saturday and the girls need new dresses."

"Dresses for Mademoiselle Mary and Mademoiselle Emily, that's simply delightful! Let's go see what we have for young children," Sophie said leading them to where the children's robes were made. "Let's look at what we have."

They were surrounded by beautiful dresses for little girls, silks, satins, and so many other beautiful materials. And there were dresses in every color imaginable. Mary's eyes just went wild, and Katie smiled. She knew they would find a dress Mary loved.

"So, what does Madame want Mademoiselle Mary to wear? What time of day is the wedding?" Sophie knew all the right questions to ask. "What color dress is Madame wearing? Would you like to do mother and daughters matching outfits?"

"I honestly haven't decided what I'm going to wear yet," Katie replied. "But the wedding is at noon."

"A noon wedding, something in a pastel color, I think," Sophie replied as she began digging through the racks. "I think a nice pink or blue would suit Mademoiselle Mary quite nicely." She pulled off a few dresses. "All right, let's go into the fitting room and Mademoiselle Mary can try this dresses on."

They went into the fitting room and twenty minutes later, Sophie, Katie, and Mary had decided on a pale pink spaghetti-strap dress with a sheer overlay on the ankle-length skirt. Then Katie picked out a pale yellow dress very much like Mary's dress for Emma. "Now we need a dress for Madame," Sophie said.

"Oh, no, I don't think so," Katie said. "I have plenty of dresses at home; I'll pick one of them to wear."

"No, no, no!" Sophie insisted. "This is your sister's wedding, Madame Wood. You must have a new dress for this. I have just the dress in mind for you; it's the perfect dress for you. It looks like it was made for you. You must at least look at it."

Katie sighed. "All right, I'll look at it."

"Monsieur Wood will adore this dress. It is absolutely beautiful," Sophie led them to the women's department and took a pale blue dress that looked like Mary and Emma's dresses except it had sheer sleeves and a full skirt.

Katie looked at the dress. "It's beautiful; I love it. Oh, but how much does it cost? We probably can't afford it."

"No charge," Sophie replied.

"What? I must have misheard you. I thought you said no charge," Katie was shocked.

"You heard right," the French clerk replied. "Mademoiselle Bell had it made especially for you, for her wedding."

"I don't understand."

"Your sister came in here about a month ago and this dress made especially for you. She wanted you to wear it for her wedding," Sophie explained.

Katie smiled as Sophie continued. "And she paid for dresses for Mademoiselle Mary and Mademoiselle Emma."

Katie gasped. "That was wonderful of her. I'll have to thank her."

A few minutes later, Katie and her children were in Joey's, a boutique for little boys. As it turned out, Annie had been there and bought suits for Kiernan and Chris. They were black suits with white shirts and little red ties.

**July 18, 2005: 5:10 PM the Wood's house (Third Person POV)**

Oliver walked into his kitchen where his wife was cooking dinner and his children playing together. "How's Emma?" he asked, kissing his wife's neck.

"She got better around nine thirty," she replied.

"So you got to go shopping?"

"We did," she replied. "Except it turned out that Annie had arranged to pay for dresses for the girls and me and the boys' suits."

"So you have a new dress?"

She nodded.

"When can I see it?"

Katie shrugged. "Probably you'll have to wait until Saturday. She ordered the same style of dress for the girls and mine is very similar to theirs except it has sheer sleeves."

"Are all three dresses the same color?"

Katie shook her head. "Nope, Emma's dress is buttercup yellow, Mary's is pale pink, and mine is a light blue."

"Sounds lovely," Oliver replied. "I can't wait to see my beautiful ladies in their dresses."

Katie kissed him. "Well right, now, how about helping me out by watching the kids while I make dinner?"

"I think I can help you out there," he said as he picked Emma up and swung her around, to her great delight. "C'mon kids, let's go into the living room while your gorgeous mother makes a delicious dinner for us." As he left the room with the kids, he kissed Katie and said, "I love you."

She kissed him back and replied, "Love you too."

A/N: I know it wasn't that great but review and let me know if I should keep writing.


	2. Oh, she gets that from her mother

A/N: Well, after many long weeks, I'm finally updating. Sorry it took so long, but life's been just a little busy. For one thing, my five-year-old sister is currently running around singing the ABC Family "25 Days of Christmas" song.

**TooSweet4Words:** Sorry it took so long to updating.

**Vandagirl519:** For this to make sense you really ought to read the first story in the series _When You See a Guy Reach for Stars in the Sky_.

**IHopeForAnarchy: **I'll try to keep up the cuteness but also throw in some romance.

**Atomic Elf:** Neglecting schoolwork to read my stories? I'm so proud of you!

**Ilikeoliverwood:** I love your name!

**Freespirit65:** I don't think Emma's going to die but we'll all just have to wait and see. But so far it seems to me that she'll live. I'm glad you like this one.

**Outlawed-little-angel:** I'm not sure what's going to happen with everyone yet. Right now it's just the adventures of the Wood family.

**Trinity Cloud:** Yes, ma'am! I'm sorry it took so long.

**Blackdragonofdeath13:** always glad to please a reviewer.

**Dadswell:** You were my first reviewer for this story. I'm so glad you liked it.

Chapter Two: Oh, She Gets that From Her Mother

**July 18, 2005: 7:19 PM the Woods' House (Third Person POV)**

Katie was sitting on the porch swing with Oliver and Emma while Kiernan, Mary, and Chris played in the backyard. "So, Angelina and Fred are coming over for dinner tomorrow night," Katie announced.

"That should be interesting," Oliver replied, settling Emma in his lap. "Fred, Angelina, and two sets of twins, I just can't wait."

Katie smiled. Fred and Angelina had been married since they left Hogwarts nine years ago. They had seven-year-old twins, Fred, Jr. and Gina, and four-year-old twins, Greg and Francesca, more commonly known as Frannie. "Don't forget Grace," she reminded him of Fred and Angie's one-year-old daughter.

"How could I?" Oliver smiled. "After all, she is the only non-twin in that family other than Angelina. We should have George and Lish over sometime."

"You're right," Katie smiled. "It would be fun. You know what? We should have a reunion of the old Gryfinndor Quidditch team sometime. That would be so much fun!"

"It would," Oliver said, thoughtfully. "Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Harry, you, and me, that would be great."

"We'd have to invite Ginny too," his wife reminded him. "It wouldn't be right to have everyone except Harry with their spouse. We could invite their families over. The kids could play together and the parents could hang out."

"It would be great to see everyone again. We don't see any of them enough anymore."

Katie nodded. "We live in Scotland, Harry and Ginny live in Godric's Hollow, Angelina and Fred are in Diagon Alley, and Alicia and George are in Hogsmeade. We're all so far from each other."

"And we're so busy with our children. Kiernan, Mary, Chris, and Emma keep us busy enough."

"And yet we're talking about having baby number five."

Oliver shrugged. "What can I say? I can't keep my eyes off my wife."

"And I can't keep my hands off my husband."

"Oliver, let's face it. We were made to be together."

He kissed her cheek. "And have a large family, like the families we grew up in."

"So we're going to have a fifth baby?"

"Do you want to?"

"Emma is sixteen months old, in nine or ten months she'll be twenty-five or twenty-six months old; that's two years old. She's old enough and quite frankly, I miss having a baby around the house. Strangely enough, I almost miss being pregnant, feeling a baby growing inside of me. I want to have another baby; I love you, Oliver."

Oliver kissed her cheek again. "I love you, too. I'd kiss you properly but Emma's in the way."

"We'll do this properly after the kids go to bed," Katie promised.

July 19, 2005: 5:32 PM the Woods' House 

Katie was in the kitchen cooking when she heard coughing and voices. "Fred, that was my leg!" someone bellowed.

She turned around and there stood Fred and Angelina Weasley with their five children, Fred, Gina, Greg, Frannie, and Grace. "Welcome! Welcome! I'm so glad you're here!" She hugged Angelina. "Oh, Angie, it's wonderful to see you."

Angelina hugged Katie. "We never see each other enough anymore."

"I know. Fred and Gina are growing up SO fast! And so are Frannie and Greg. And Grace is walking now? I can't believe it!"

"Well, your kids must be growing up too," Angelina replied.

"They are," Katie said. "Kiernan and Mary are in the backyard; Chris and Emma are taking naps."

"Okay, okay, cut the small talk; let's get to the important stuff," Fred whined. "Where's Oliver?"

"Oliver? Who is Oliver? I don't know any Oliver," Katie teased. "Angie, do you know anyone named Oliver?"

"Nope," Angie replied, picking Grace up. "Never met an Oliver in my life."

"Oliver Michael Wood? Doesn't the name ring a bell? Katie, he's your husband! You two have been married for six years and you have four children together."

"Oh that Oliver Michael Wood! I'd completely forgotten about him!" Katie joked. "He's in the backyard with Kiernan and Mary. Fred, take your kids out there and you all can talk. Angie can help me with dinner and we can talk in here."

"Finally the woman talks sense. Freddie, Gina, Greg, Frannie, come on; let's go see Uncle Oliver, Kiernan, and Mary. We can leave these crazy women to their nonsense," the redheaded twin was up to his old antics.

"Dad, Mum and Aunt Katie aren't crazy," Fred Jr. told his dad. "You're absolutely off your rocker, but Mum's pretty sane."

"Pretty sane? Tell me, Freddie, what exactly does 'pretty sane' mean?" his mother asked.

"Well, you're kinda nuts since you have to be if you're married to Dad, but you're about a million, zillion times saner than Dad is," her son answered rapidly.

Angelina shook her head. "Fred, just get the kids out of here." She snatched Grace out of Fred's arms. "She'll be staying here with me, where it's safe."

Fred rolled his eyes. "I don't know how being with in the kitchen is safer than being with a co-owner of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. I'd think it would be safer to enjoy the fresh outdoors than to be cooped up in a hot, stuffy kitchen."

"OUT!!!!!" Katie bellowed. "Frederick, get out of my kitchen!"

Fred walked into the backyard with his four older children. Oliver was watching Kiernan and Mary who were playing with toy brooms. "Your beautiful but slightly mental wife just kicked me out of her kitchen," Fred greeted his old Quidditch captain.

"You know she's scared you'll do something to the food that will hurt our children," Oliver replied. "She's afraid you'll turn Kiernan into a canary again."

"I only did that as a joke! You'd think she'd get over that by now; it was over a year ago, after all," Fred protested, with what he thought was a hidden giggle as he thought about the day over a year ago when he'd turned then four-year-old Kiernan into a canary with one of his legendary Canary Creams.

"It wasn't funny!" Oliver replied, firmly with a fierce glare. "You scared the living daylights out of my wife and sent her into premature labor. If you hadn't done that, Emma would have been born a month later." His voice turned sad. "Then she wouldn't get sick so easily."

Fred looked down. He knew Oliver was telling the truth; he knew he had shocked Katie so badly she'd gone into premature labor. And he knew that Emma being born six weeks early was the reason she was so fragile. He cautiously put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "I know there's nothing I can do to make that up to you. But, Oliver, I'm really sorry about that. I wish I could make this all up to you; I really do. I'm so sorry about this."

Oliver nodded and then Fred realized that there were tears in his friend's brown eyes. Oliver spoke slowly. "I'll forgive you, but never do anything like that to my wife or my children again. I love Katie and the children more than anything. Your pranks are amusing except when they endanger those closest to me."

Fred nodded. "Oliver, all I can say is I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to do anything to Katie or the baby."

Oliver looked at Fred. "I know. I know you were being yourself. It's just hard for me to know that we came to close to losing Emma. She's my daughter and she means so much to me. And Katie was so sick afterwards; the whole thing scared me so badly. I love my wife and my baby so much; I can't bear the thought of losing them."

Fred looked at his old friend for a moment. "You've changed a lot since Hogwarts. Back at Hogwarts you had one thing on the brain, Quidditch, and sometimes, you'd think about Katie. But now, you can concentrate on your job and your family. You work as an Auror five days a week from seven-thirty in the morning to five-thirty at night and then come home to a wife and four kids. You've grown up and changed for the better. You may not believe this, Oliver, but you're one of my role models. I really look up to you; you're an amazing husband and father."

Oliver smiled as Mary came running over to him. "Daddy! Daddy! Guess what I can do?"

He scooped her up in his arms. "What can you do now? What can my little Mary do?"

"I know a new song!" she pronounced. "A-B-C-D-E-F-G…" she started singing the alphabet song.

Oliver shook his head but listened with a smile. When she was done, Oliver asked her, "Where did you learn that song?"

"From Mummy!" she announced excitedly. "She taught it to Kiernan and me this morning so we would learn the ABCs."

Her father sighed. "Did she teach you any other songs?"

"Mary had a little lamb!" the five-year-old brunette announced. "I have a little lamb!"

Oliver laughed. "Silly Mary! You don't have a lamb."

"Mary has a little cat, little cat, little cat!" the little girl sang. "Mary has a little cat whose fur was orange as a pumpkin!"

Fred laughed. "She's a smart little girl, Oliver."

"Oh, she gets that from her mother," Oliver announced as Katie walked into the yard with Emma on her hip and leading Chris by the hand.

"What does Mary get from her mother?" Katie asked, coming to stand beside her husband.

"Her intelligence and her astoundingly perfect looks," Oliver replied coyly.

"She must be unusually intelligent and amazingly gorgeous," his wife replied mischievously.

"Well, she is your daughter," he replied with a smile.

"She's your daughter too. As I recall, you were known for your good looks and astounding intelligence back in our Hogwarts days."

"His fan club had more members than Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies combined," Fred recalled. "Girls would stand in line for hours just to get his autograph or look at him for two seconds."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "While you and your brother would stare enviously at all the girls in short skirts who were waiting to talk to Oliver."

"Who was busy ignoring his fans to be with his girlfriend," Fred retorted. "I swear, there was this line of like a hundred girls waiting to talk to Ollie after we won the Quidditch Cup during fifth year and you know where Ollie was?"

"Snogging Katie in the showers?" Angelina suggested.

"Try in his bedroom, and who knows what else they were doing in there," Fred remarked suggestively.

"Oh, shut up!" Oliver protested. "It's none of your business what Katie and I did in private ELEVEN YEARS AGO! After all, there are children present."

Katie shook her head. "Not any more! Kiernan, Mary, Chris, come on; we're going inside away from your perverted Uncle Fred."

"I'm not a pervert!" Fred protested as Katie ushered the children into the house.

Alicia and Katie took the children into the kitchen so they could finish making dinner in peace. "So, how's life in the Wood family?" Alicia asked as she chopped peppers.

"Very interesting," Katie responded with raised eyebrows.

"Really? What's happening?"

"Last night, Oliver and I decided we're going to try for a fifth baby."

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? Even after everything you two went through with Emma? This is amazing." Angelina hugged Katie. "Oh, Katie, I'm so happy for you two! Tell me the minute you know that you're pregnant."

"Oh, I will! I'm looking forward to having another baby around the house. I just hope that Emma will adjust to the new baby better than Chris adjusted to her."

"He kept demanding that you send her back for a refund because he was sure she was a mistake," Angelina remembered with a smile. "He told you that she was someone else's baby and he kept looking for your real baby, his brother."

Katie laughed. "He was so cute. Thankfully, he eventually warmed up to Emma and he adores her now."

Just then, Chris walked in leading Emma. "Mummy, Emma wants you."

"Mummy!" Emma squealed reaching her arms up to her mother.

Katie picked her daughter up and kissed her cheek. "How's my little girl?"

"Good!" This was a welcome change from the sick little girl Oliver and Katie had been so worried about the day before.

Katie kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm glad to hear that."

Oliver looked at Fred. "Katie and I decided we're going to try for another child."

"After everything with Emma? That's great!" Fred replied enthusiastically. "Now, you're going to name him Frederick, right?"

"Umm," Oliver paused for effect. "No."

"But I'm your best friend."

"You're my best friend who already named one of his own children after himself. I still don't have an Oliver Jr. I have a Kiernan and a Christopher but no Oliver. If I name my son after anyone, it'll be me."

"I'm hurt," Fred replied. (At this point the author became really sarcastic and annoyed at her sisters, so this will be evident until aforementioned sarcasm goes on vacation.)

"You should be," Oliver replied.

"I hate you!" Fred yelled.

"Oh stop acting like a three-year-old! I have a three-year-old inside and he's more mature than you are."

"I'm telling my mother!"

"You're married and you're going to go off crying to your mummy?"

"Fine, I'm telling my wife."

"Oh, grow up!"

"You're a big meanie!"

"And you're acting like a baby! For once could you just act your age, not your shoe size?"

"No!"

"I'm going inside, moron."

"Oliver Michael Wood, I wish you were dead."

"Bite me," Oliver replied walking into the house.

"What was that all about?" Katie asked her husband.

"Oh, nothing," he replied innocently. "Fred and I just had a little tiff."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're crazy, darling."

"Ah, but that's why you love me."

"I suppose it is," she replied, kissing him.

A/N: Now, ready, set, REVIEW! Good job! Yeah, I'm really sorry about how sarcastic that last bit was but I'm in a sarcastic mood and I don't feel like changing it. I hope you don't mind because I don't. I love y'all and I'll love you even more if you review.


	3. Women Are Smarter than Men

A/N: Well, stirred to motion by a review from IHopeForAnarchy to another story, I have decided to update. I still don't own Harry Potter; if I ever say I do, you'll never get anything when you sue me. (By the way, this is my Christmas present for IHopeForAnarchy)

**Atomic Elf:** what is it with you and physics? Every time you review you're in the middle of something with physics. (Just kidding, you know I love reviews.) Thanks for reviewing.

**FuMrsOW: **Well, I aim to please.

**SnowHedwig05:** I'm glad you liked my sarcasm. Yeah, I was being really sarcastic that day. I scared this freshman at my school because I was being so sarcastic; actually, I do that like every day.

**IHopeForAnarchy:** Five kids is a lot but you have to remember that I'm one of eleven, so… Yeah, little kids do such weird things, like my sisters who used to try to cut each other's hair. (I'm always glad to review other people's stories. Plus, _Remind Me How to Fly_ was really good.)

**FreeSpirit65:** I'll try to make this longer. After all, I'm off school until January 3 and the play I was in closed on Sunday. Sarcasm is way too much fun.

**Dadswell:** I'm glad you liked it.

**Chapter Three: Women are Smarter Than Men**

Saturday, July 23, 2005: 10:07 AM the Woods' House 

"No, Kiernan, Aunt Annie wants you to wear the nice new suit she bought for you!" Katie yelled. "She doesn't want you to wear your blue jeans and Puddlemore shirt. I know they're your favorite clothes but they're just not appropriate for the wedding."

Kiernan put on his best pout. "But Mummy! I want to wear this outfit. Aunt Annie told me that she likes it a lot."

"I know she likes that outfit but you don't wear blue jeans and a t-shirt to a wedding; she picked out this suit especially for you."

"But I don't want to wear it," the five-year-old yelled, stomping his foot.

"Oliver!" his wife yelled. "Oliver, I need you in here now!"

Oliver walked into his sons' bedroom, carrying Chris. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Could you please explain to your son that he needs to wear his suit to Annie's wedding? He seems to be under the impression that he can wear his jeans and a Puddlemore shirt," Katie explained with a sigh. "And I don't have time to argue with him. I need to dress Emma, help Mary dress, and dress myself."

Oliver kissed his wife's cheek. "I'll take care of Kiernan; Chris is all ready to go as am I. Christopher, why don't you sit on your bed and play with your Quaffle and Snitch?"

"Okay, Daddy," the cheerful three-year-old replied. His father set him down and he began quietly playing with his toys.

"Have Kiernan ready by eleven o'clock," Katie told her husband as she left the room.

"Yes, Mum," he called after her.

Saturday, July 23, 2005: 11:00 AM the Woods' House 

Oliver Wood carried Christopher down the stairs as he led Kiernan down the stairs. "Katie, they're both ready and looking wonderfully" He stopped short as he saw his wife and daughters at the bottom of the stairs. Katie was wearing a pale blue satin dress with a square neckline. A slightly darker blue satin ribbon defined the high waistline and the sleeves were made of an elegant sheer material. Her long light brown hair was pulled back in a sweet and gentle maternal chignon.

"You're gorgeous, Kates," Oliver breathed. "You're a perfect vision."

Emma was wearing a buttercup yellow satin dress with a yellow sash and cute little cap sleeves, and Mary was wearing a pale pink version of her younger sister's dress. Oliver smiled at his daughters. "All three of my women are gorgeous," he said, stroking his older daughter's light brown hair.

"And my three gentlemen are handsome," Katie replied. Oliver was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a dark blue tie; Kiernan and Christopher were wearing black suits with white shirts and black bow ties.

Oliver kissed Katie's cheek. "Shall we go?" he asked, taking her free arm.

"Your mother will kill us if we're late," he replied with a smile.

Saturday, July 23, 2005: 11:30 AM St. Andrew's Anglican Church; Chudley, England 

Elisabeth Bell hadn't changed in since Oliver met her eighteen years ago. There was more of a gray tint to her hair and more sadness in her eyes; this was due mostly to the deaths of Greg Bell and Mary, Jonathan, Kevin, Jack, and Loryn Marsden. But all in all, she was still the energetic and smiling mother of a crowded household.

Mark and Joe Bell were both married and were there with their respective families. Mark and his wife, Ellen, had three sons: Kevin, Jack, and Gregory; Joe and his wife, Joan, had three daughters: Laura, Elizabeth, and Rachel. Kevin was five, Jack was three, and Gregory was thirteen months old; Laura was four, Beth was two, and Rachel was four months old.

Anne Therese Bell was marrying Benjamin Nicholas Wagner; they'd met at Hogwarts, but hadn't really started dating until around the time Kiernan and Mary were born.

Annie still looked exactly like her older sister except she was slightly plumper than her older sister. Ben was tall and slender, a wiry fellow with short light brown hair and clear blue eyes.

Lizzie Bell was her sister's maid-of-honor; at twenty-seven, Liz had no steady boyfriend and little or no prospect of marriage. She had recently dyed her once blonde hair a sort of auburn that wasn't really auburn. Her figure was small and bony, sort of sharp and angular, not smooth and gently curving like her sisters, but this somehow suited her in her new profession of investigative journalist.

Gabriel Bell was twenty-six and he looked like Greg would have looked like if he'd lived. He was tall, muscular, and dark; his hair was thick, dark brown, and curly and his eyes were the color of mocha. He had married his longtime girlfriend, Rebecca Sullivan, three months earlier.

Paul Bell was twenty-five; he still looked like Gabriel. He was currently engaged to Shannon Marshall who had been the Ravenclaw seeker after Cho Chang. He was a globetrotting Auror.

David Bell was twenty-four and he favored Mark. (Small, thin, but hair and eyes like Paul) He was currently the Seeker for Puddlemore United. His love life was mostly his Siberian husky Mona, and staring at his female teammates.

Twenty-three-year-old Colette Bell was a tall, willowy blonde. She was currently working the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department as Percy Weasley's boss. She was dating Ryan Gilbert, one of her coworkers.

Twenty-two-year-old Cecilia was a short, slender brunette who was working for _The Daily Prophet_ as a sportswriter. Her love life was more pathetic than David's; all it consisted of was her orange tabby, Horatio.

Twenty-one-year-old Marita was working at Hogwarts teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was a short slender blonde who was dating James Chan.

Twenty-year-old Michael was the only blonde boy in the family; he had dark blonde hair and green eyes. He was playing Keeper for the Chudley Cannons and dating Kerri Neville, one of his teammates.

In short, the church was crowded. Thankfully, Ben was from a small family because Annie was not. Ben had two younger brothers and a few cousins. His family and friends only filled about ten or twelve rows of pews while the enormous Bell clan filled one entire side of the church. Elisabeth and Stephen Bell were both from large families and then there were Annie's eleven living siblings and their families, although Lizzie, Colette, Cecilia, and Marita were in the wedding party.

(If you want an idea of how crowded the church was, think of the wedding scene in _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_.)

Katie found herself sitting in the church where she'd been married six long years earlier. But this time she was watching her younger sister get married. Christopher was sitting in his father's lap and Emma was with her mother. Kiernan was sitting between his father and his cousin, Kevin; Mary was sitting between her mother and her cousin, Laura. Katie and Oliver both had an eagle eye fixed on the twins to ensure that they behaved themselves.

**Saturday, July 23, 2005: 8:45 PM The Bell Family Home in Chudley, England**

During the reception that evening, Oliver and Katie were watching Ben and Annie dance. "Do you think that Ben can make Annie as happy as you've made me?"

Oliver shrugged. "I think he can, but will he?"

Mark walked over just then. "If Ben doesn't treat Annie well and make her happy, Joe, Gabe, Paul, David, and I are going to kill him. Oliver, we may ask you to help."

Oliver smiled. He knew how Mark felt about this; he felt the same way about any guy who looked at Eva, Anna, Abby, Natalie, Lillie, or Jennie. Anna was eighteen, Abby and Natalie were fifteen, Adam was thirteen, Chris was eleven, Jennie was nine, and Lillie was seven. "Mark, I'd be glad to help you if Ben pulls any stunts."

Mark shook Oliver's hand. "Sir, I would be glad to work with you."

"I'll work with you on one condition," Oliver told his brother-in-law.

"What's that?"

"If I ever need help protecting Eva, Anna, Abby, Natalie, Lillie, or Jennie, you'll help me."

"Don't you have five younger brothers?"

"Ed is twenty-four, James is twenty-two, Greg is twenty, Adam is thirteen, and Chris is eleven. How much help am I going to get? Ed just got married, James and Greg are too busy chasing skirts, and Adam and Chris are too young."

Katie smiled. "Oliver, you're not going to have to worry about Jennie or Lillie for a while yet, Eva is married, and I think your brothers will help you with Anna, Abby, and Natalie. But right now, let's stop focusing on killing our sisters' boyfriends and just dance."

"But what about the kids?" her husband protested.

"David is single; he won't mind taking care of a bunch of little kids while we dance."

Oliver couldn't think of any more excuses, so he followed his wife out on the dance floor. The band was playing "Only Hope" by Switchfoot.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
Would you sing to me over and over and  
over again?_

Oliver held his wife close and kissed the top of her head. "I'll never leave you, Kates," he whispered. "I love you forever."

"I love you too," she replied.

He spun her. "You're my everything."

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

"Katie, you're my life, you're my wife, you're the mother of my children; you're the greatest thing in my world," he told her as he pulled her back to himself.

"Oliver, you know I'd be nothing without you. I've been in love with you since I was fourteen years old and I intend to love you until the day I die."

"Katherine, you're my queen."

"And you're my king."

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again_

"So, we're going to have a fifth child?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"How many kids are we going to have?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. We used to talk about seven kids."

"We'll see how we feel about that after number five."

Katie nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

He spun her again. "Well, we always work best as a team."

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

"That's because two heads are better than one."

"That they are," Oliver replied softly.

"And women are smarter than men."

"Uh, no; honey, I beg to differ."

"Umm, no," was his wife's gentle reply. "I'm the one who knows what's wrong with the children right away."

"Maternal instinct."

"I always know what you need right away."

"We've been together for fifteen years."

"The only class you ever did better in at Hogwarts was Potions."

"Snape thought I was prettier."

"Oliver, shut up and kiss me."

Mr. Wood followed orders, of course.

_I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
at the top of my lungs I'm giving it back _

"So, Oliver and Katie Wood, together forever?"

Katie kissed her husband. "But of course. True love only comes along once in a lifetime. When you find it, you've got to grab hold of it."

"Well, then I'm not about to let go of you."

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

As the song ended, Oliver and Katie went over to their children. Oliver picked up a very sleepy Christopher as his wife picked up Emma. "We should take these sleepyheads home," she whispered.

He nodded. "Kiernan, Mary, come here." The twins went to their parents. "We're going to go home now. Let's go say good-bye to Grandmum and Grandpa and Aunt Annie and Uncle Ben."

"All right, Daddy," Mary said as she leaned against her Daddy's leg.

"Well, Mum, we're going to get these kids home and to bed now," Katie told her mother. "Emma is already asleep and her siblings are about ready to join her in dreamland."

Elisabeth Bell kissed her daughter's cheek. "It was lovely seeing you and the children." She hugged Oliver. "We need to have a family dinner after Annie and Ben get back from their honeymoon. Oliver, Katie, it was lovely seeing you."

"Good seeing you too, Mum," Oliver told his mother-in-law.

Stephen Bell stroked his younger grandson's head and kissed his granddaughters. Then he patted Kiernan's head. "It was lovely seeing you all." He kissed Katie's cheek and shook Oliver's hand. "Elisabeth's right; we need to at least have you six over for dinner sometime soon."

After saying good-bye to Katie's parents, they went on to the bride and groom. Katie gave her sister a one-armed hug. "Well, Annie, congratulations!"

"Thanks," Annie replied. "Thank you all so much for coming. Ben and I really appreciate it."

Ben shook Oliver's hand and kissed Katie's cheek shyly. "I'm glad you could come. It was nice knowing that Annie's family approves of our marriage."

Katie smiled. "This is just our way of saying 'Thank God they're finally married.' We were really starting to worry about you two."

"Katie and Oliver, I have to tell you that it would be a dream come true for Ben and me if our marriage could be anything like yours."

"Thank you," Katie replied with a smile. "I pray that you both will have all the happiness life can give you."

Oliver smiled at his sister-in-law and her new husband. "I hope you two are always happy together."

Ben nodded. "Oliver, you and Katie have one of the best marriages of anyone I've ever seen. Sometimes I think you two have the perfect marriage."

Oliver gasped. "Oh no we don't. Katie and I do argue with each other sometimes."

"We just never let on," Katie told the newlyweds. "When we were done arguing, we put it behind us and focus on working towards the future. I've learned to never go to bed angry with Oliver. If we have a fight, we forgive each other and move on. It's the only way we could live together. We're just too volatile of people to do things any other way."

Annie nodded. "So that's your advice for us?"

Katie nodded. "Love each other no matter what and never go to bed angry. That's the secret to a successful marriage."

A/N: Well, that's a chapter. It's not the end; there's still more to come. Please review and I'll update faster.

Well, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!


	4. I Don't Care

A/N: Many thanks to my four wonderful reviewers. I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the book. I'm going to have to go back through the first three chapters because I screwed up the dates. (I discovered this while looking at my new calendar.)

**Roe Merrifield:** Glad someone is so enthusiastic! I'm sorry it takes so long to update. I'm a busy, busy girl.

**IHopeForAnarchy:** I _only_ have ten siblings and four of them have moved out. Plus I'm never home and when I am home four of my six younger sibs are out of my way. (Except at dinner and when I have to take them shopping or to the library-never take a baby, a three-year-old, a five-year-old, and a nine-year-old to the library; that was scary.) Thanks so much for reviewing. (I'm a terrible big sister and cousin; I tease the life out of all my sibs and cousins.) But I did get a snow day yesterday; I found that out about ten minutes after I reviewed your story.

**Ilikeoliverwood:** I'm sorry! It takes me awhile to get around to things.

**Trinity Cloud:** Here you have it!

**Chapter Four: I Don't Care**

Monday, July 25, 2005: 7:09 PM the Woods' House 

Katie was sitting on the back porch with her daughters while Oliver and the boys goofed off in the yard. Chris and Kiernan were chasing Oliver around the yard; he was running very slowly so they could catch him easily. Chris and Kiernan were taking turns catching their father, but Kiernan, being the taller of the two boys, was having more success. "Mummy," Mary asked. "Why do Kiernan and Chris keep chasing Daddy in circles? It's kind of stupid game."

Katie smiled at her daughter and shook her head. "I know honey; I don't get it either. All I know is that my brothers used to do it too; it must be a guy thing." (Seriously, when we were little my brothers would get my dad to chase them all over the place and they thought it was the greatest thing on earth; I thought it was stupid.)

Mary nodded. "Oh," she said, like she now understand the secret meaning of life that all our parents know but never tell us. She sat in silence for a few moments, then said, "Mummy, why are boys more crazy than girls?"

Her mother shrugged. "I guess it's just in their nature. Men are just wilder than women. Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered. Sometimes, I wish I could Kiernan and Christopher in for sisters. I think I'd like to have more sisters and fewer brothers. Emma isn't as wild as Kiernan."

Her mother smiled. "Give her a couple of years, Mare. She'll be just as crazy as your brothers are in a little while. Besides, you aren't exactly sedate yourself."

"What does sedate mean?" the little girl asked.

"Calm," Katie replied. "Not a member of the Wood family."

Oliver walked over to his wife carrying two exhausted boys. "What's not a member of the Wood family?"

"A calm, sedate person."

He smiled. "You used to be calm, Madame Katherine."

"Then what happen, Monsieur Oliver?"

"You married me," he replied with a teasing smile. "And I corrupted you. I made you yell, sing loudly, laugh out loud, and talk in an outdoor voice when you're inside."

"I don't care," she replied. "You may have made me loud, but I taught you that chocolate is among the finer things in life. I taught you the value of eating healthy foods and chocolate."

"You taught me that a well-balanced meal consisted of a salad, a main dish containing carbohydrates and protein, and chocolate."

Mrs. Wood smiled. "Exactly, Muggle nutritionists will tell you that there are six food groups, but my mother taught me that there's really only one."

"What's that?"

"Chocolate," she replied with a smile. (My mom really does say that; chocolate is the only food group.)

Oliver shook his head and kissed his wife. "Eww!" Kiernan yelled. "That's gross! Daddy, watch out or you'll get cooties!"

"Daddy" laughed. "I think it's time for bed."

"I don't think so," Kiernan replied.

"But I do," his mother told him. "Daddy and I both do."

"I don't care," the little boy replied.

"Kiernan," his mother warned.

"I'm not listening to you," Kiernan replied, sassing his mother. "I don't have to listen to you."

"Kiernan Thomas Wood," Oliver yelled. "You're going to bed now! You will not talk to your mother like that." He handed Christopher to Katie. "Honey, put Chris to bed when you put Mary and Emma to bed; I need to deal with Kiernan."

Katie nodded. "All right, I'll see you in our room when you're done."

He smiled. "I'll be there." With that, he readjusted Kiernan in his arms and went inside.

His wife looked at her remaining three children. "Well, I suppose I should get you three to bed now."

"Yes, Mummy," Mary said as she followed her mother into the house.

Monday, July 25, 2005: 9:06 PM in Oliver and Katie's Bedroom (No, it's not what you think!) 

Oliver walked into his bedroom to find his wife wearing pale green pajama pants and a white camisole. He shook his head. "Katie, when am I going to walk in here and find you wearing lacy, frilly nightgowns?"

"When it stops being cold at night in the Scottish highlands," she replied. "Or when you take me on a Caribbean cruise." She smiled that smile that Oliver loved more than anything else in the world. "Listen, buddy, if you want to work on baby number five some time tonight, you might want to get a move on it because those kids of yours woke me up at five-thirty this morning."

"My kids? They're just my kids now? I thought we both had an equal share in that responsibility."

"We do, most of the time. But there are some days when they have to be your kids because they're just so crazy."

"Mrs. Wood, are you saying that are not crazy?"

She smiled at her husband and beckoned him to join her on the bed. "Darling, I would never say such a thing. I know perfectly well that I am psychotic; I'm just reminding you that you are not only psychotic but also more psychotic than I am."

He sat down next to her on the bed and kissed her. "I love you, Katherine."

She kissed him back. When they pulled apart, she whispered, "I love you too, Oliver."

His hands strayed to the straps of her camisole and began moving them slowly down her shoulders. Her eyes betrayed that she was enjoying this; he kept going.

Monday, August 1, 2005: 6:05 AM the Wood House 

Oliver rolled over to wrap his arm around Katie but she wasn't there; this jolted him awake. He looked around, but she wasn't in the room. Then he looked at the bathroom door and saw that it was closed. He climbed out of the warm bed and walked over to the door; as he pressed his ear against it, he could hear an all too familiar retching sound. The last time he'd heard that noise was the first three months of her pregnancy with Emma. He smiled hopefully; maybe this meant that baby number five was on the way.

Oliver knocked on the door. "Katie, do you want me to come in there? Do you need anything?"

There was a pause in the retching. "Can you get me my medical texts and my wand? I need to see if I'm pregnant."

"All right," came the reply. "I'll be back in a minute."

Finding Katie's wand was easy; she kept in on her bedside table. Her books were in the library downstairs. He ran down there. There were dozens of books there. Her medical texts were in various places. The ones for pediatric care were readily accessible but most of the others were harder to find. He scanned the shelves until he found the book on obstetrics and gynecology; it was on a high shelf and he'd need a ladder to get it down.

Five minutes later, he ran up the stairs and opened the bathroom door. "I've got everything," he said to Katie who was leaning against the bathroom wall. Her long brown hair was tangled and had fragments of barf in her hair.

"Thanks," she answered, groggily. She took the things from him. "Oliver, you're the best."

He smiled. "Do you need anything else?"

"Some moral support would be nice. If you wouldn't mind, could you just sit in here and keep me company. I'm a little nervous; I mean, I've done this three times before, but each time, I'm still scared."

He sat down on the counter and waited. She opened the book and found the page labeled "Are you pregnant?" She read the instructions and followed them. "It says you pee in a cup and recite the spell. If you're pregnant, it'll turn blue after three minutes and if you're not, it'll turn gray."

For three minutes, they sat there and stared at the cup; its contents turned blue. Oliver smiled. Katie looked up at him. "I'm pregnant!" she screamed.

Oliver Wood picked his wife up and swung her around. He kissed her and grinned. "You're pregnant! We're going to have another baby!" he screamed.

Katie smiled and kissed her husband. Then she looked at him seriously. "We should be a little quieter; we don't want to wake the kids up just yet."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "My life is but to serve you, milady."

She laughed. "This could be fun, having my own person slave for the next eight and a half months."

"Oh no!" he said suddenly. "We're not doing that game. I'll be your servant when you need me, but I will not be your personal slave. We do have children to take care of, you know."

She shrugged. "I guess you have to take care of them some of the time."

Then they kissed again.

**Monday, August 8, 2005: 5:09 PM the Wood House**

Oliver walked into his house that evening to find an absolute mess. Emma was screaming, Christopher and Kiernan were climbing all over the furniture, and Mary was sporting a black eye. There were clothes, toys, and other oddments strewn about the house. "Where on earth is your mother?" Oliver bellowed, picking up Emma and Mary.

"She's sick," Kiernan announced, jumping from the couch to the coffee table. "She's laying on the floor in the kitchen."

Ignoring the fact that his son was jumping around, Oliver stared at his son. "Your mother is laying on the floor in the kitchen?"

Kiernan nodded. "She was making dinner when she just fell over."

Oliver sprung into action. "Kiernan, use the Floo powder to contact Aunt Alicia or Aunt Annie. Whichever one you get, tell her to come here right away."

"Yes, Daddy," Kiernan said, and immediately began following his father's directions.

"Ask her to help Mary and Emma. I'm going to see about your mum." As he said this, he set his daughters down.

"Yes, Daddy," Kiernan said, as he threw Floo Powder in the fire and yelled, "The Woodlands." The Woodlands was the name of Alicia and George's house.

A few minutes later, Alicia Spinnet-Weasley walked into the kitchen. "How is she?"

Oliver looked up at her. Katie was sitting up and leaning against the cupboards. "She was conscious when I got in here; she's doing much better. How are the kids?"

"Emma stopped crying after I rocked her for a while; I'm going to fix her a bottle because I'm pretty sure she's thirsty. I need some ice for Mary's eye. And Kiernan and Chris are under a spell to make them sit still until you're able to deal with them. Oh yeah, and I did a quick spell to clean up the living room. So, the house is back in order and your kids are under control."

Oliver smiled. "Thanks."

Katie nodded from her place leaning against the cupboards. "Thank you, Alicia. I really appreciate this."

Alicia smiled. "It's no trouble. Kates, you're one of my best friends; I'd do anything for you." Then she set to work fixing a bottle for Emma. "I'll be out of here in a minute."

After Alicia left the kitchen, Katie looked at her husband. "What did she mean about Mary's eye, making the boys sit still, and cleaning up the living room?"

Oliver sighed. "When I got home, there were toys and things strewn all over the living room, Mary has a bloody eye, the boys were jumping around the furniture, and Emma was screaming her head off."

Katie shook her head. "I can't believe I just passed out."

"Katie, you're pregnant; it's par for the course. You'll be over it in a few months."

She sighed. "How do we know that? Oliver, how would you feel if we hired a nanny? It would be just until the baby comes."

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know. I just I'd have to think about it. I mean having another person move into the house and having her take care of the children, I'm just not sure about it. I have to think about it."

"We can talk about it some more," she told him reassuringly. "If nothing else, Anna just finished school a little over a month ago; I know she's looking for a job. And she is the children's aunt."

Oliver smiled. "I think that might work, but I still want tonight to think about it. It is a good idea, but I just need some time to think. When we first got married, I thought we agreed no nannies."

"But we weren't expecting this to happen. We weren't expecting me to get sick all day, everyday; we weren't expecting me to pass out while making dinner. Oliver, this pregnancy isn't like the other ones," Katie insisted. "This one is more difficult."

A/N: Well, here you go. Please review! Remember reviewsencouragement.


	5. Mary Poppins will come work for us

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I know this will come as a shock to some of you but my name is not J.K. Rowling and it never will be. I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed; it really does help me.

**Ihope4Anarchy:** You take laziness to a whole new level with this not signing in thing. Is something bad going to happen? I'm not telling; you'll just have to wait and see. (Who says I haven't committed murder? You haven't excavated my backyard yet.)

**SnowHedwig05:** Anna is Oliver's younger sister; Annie is Katie's younger sister who got married in chapter three. Anna is eighteen; Annie is twenty-eight. And they look nothing alike.

**Roe Merrifield:** Katie and Oliver live in my brain; of course they have quite a time ahead of them. Let's see if your conclusions come to reality.

I love you guys!

Warning: This chapter is going to talk about God. I know He technically doesn't exist in the Harry Potter world but as a Catholic, I like to incorporate my faith into my writing as much as I can. Also, my brother and I have been having a lot of talks about St. Augustine of Hippo lately, so that sort of thing has been floating around in my head lately.

Chapter Five: Mary Poppins will come work for us

Thursday, September 15, 2005: 6:29 PM the Woods' House 

The Wood family was eating dinner together, or at least, Katie, Oliver, Christopher, Mary, and Emma were eating. Kiernan was refusing to eat on the grounds that he hated his siblings. What one had to do with the other was completely irrelevant in his mind. The fact of the matter was Kiernan was refusing to eat on the grounds that he didn't like his siblings. No matter what his parents said or did Kiernan would not eat. "Mummy," he protested. "I don't want to eat chicken and peas; I want a ham sandwich."

"We don't have any ham," Katie replied calmly. "And besides, you have two options. You either eat your chicken and peas or you go to bed hungry. What do you want to do?"

"Eat a ham sandwich!" Kiernan yelled back. "Mummy, I hate your chicken and peas! They're disgusting! I hate your food and I hate you!"

"Kiernan Thomas!" Oliver yelled. "Go to your room now! You will not talk to your mother like that."

"No!" Kiernan yelled. "I don't have to do what you say. Just because you're my daddy doesn't mean I have to listen to you."

"That's it!" Katie yelled. "Kiernan, you will not talk to your parents like that, ever! Go to your room."

"No!" he screamed. As he screamed, his mother picked him up and started carrying him up the stairs to his bedroom. He was kicking and screaming as she went and one of his kicks hit her abdomen. She set her son on his bed, shut the door, and ran downstairs to Oliver, clutching her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked the minute he saw his wife. "What happened?"

"He kicked me in the stomach," she replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her deepest fear was that she would lose the baby.

Oliver wrapped his arms around his wife and guided her to a chair. As he settled her in the chair, his mind flew to all the possible ramifications of his son's kick. Katie could lose the baby or the baby could be fine. He was scared of losing his child. They'd come close enough to losing Emma a year and a half ago; he did not need to deal with losing this child. He needed to get Katie to St. Mungo's.

Thursday, September 15, 2005: 10:27 PM St. Mungo's 

Oliver had taken Katie to St. Mungo's, leaving Anna Wood in charge of their children. The healers were examining Katie, but Oliver had to wait in the waiting room. His mind was filled with all the horrible things that might have happened to his wife. He was twisting his fingers when he heard a familiar voice. "You shouldn't do that; you'll break your fingers. Katie would kill you if she knew you were doing that."

Oliver looked up and smiled. "Hey, Mark."

Mark Bell sat down next to him. "Have you heard anything yet?"

Oliver shook his head. "Not yet. How'd you know I was here?"

"Brotherly intuition."

"Really?"

Mark shook his head and laughed. "No, I stopped by your house and Anna told me what happened and where you were. I figured you could use some moral support."

"Some company would be nice," Oliver consented.

"Scared?"

"Terrified," Oliver told his brother-in-law. "What if she loses the baby? What if something happens to my Katie? What am I going to do?"

"Have faith," Mark replied. "You're going to have faith that your baby will survive. Oliver, I know you're not much for God, but sometimes praying really does help. I know you don't like the idea of trusting someone you can't see, but trust me when I tell you that praying can help. Even if you just talk, talking to someone can help."

"So I'll talk to you."

Mark sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's not the same. Just give it a shot, Oliver. Try it out for size and see what happens."

"I don't know. I'm just not into God."

"Fine, you do what you want, Oliver, but I'm going to pray for my sister."

"You do your thing, Mark, and I'll do mine."

"Which means I'll pray and you'll worry; that's a great plan, Oliver."

"I don't mock your beliefs, so don't mock mine."

Mark Bell sighed and the two men settled into an uncomfortable silence. Mark was praying and Oliver was worrying.

The pair sat like this for over two hours. Finally, a healer came in. "Mr. Wood," he said. "You may come see your wife. She's resting peacefully now."

"And my baby?" Oliver asked, the fear evident in his eyes. "Will she carry the baby to term?"

The healer looked at him sadly. "We aren't sure yet. So far, the baby is hanging on, but we're going to have to monitor Mrs. Wood very closely for the next seven months. I would recommend that you hire a nanny or have your mother move in with you until after the baby is born."

Oliver nodded. So his wife would get her way and Anna would have to move in with them. He wasn't crazy about the idea of a nanny, but if it would help Katie stay healthy and let them keep the baby, so be it.

Friday, September 16, 2005: 1:03 PM the Woods' House 

Oliver brought Katie home the next day to a house filled with worried people, especially Kiernan. The little boy was terrified when he realized that he was the reason his mother had been taken to the hospital. In addition to Annie Bell-Gilbert and the children, Katie's mother, Oliver's mother, Angelina Weasley, Alicia Weasley, and most of Katie's sisters were waiting in the house. Mark Bell was also there, but he was off where his brother-in-law couldn't see him.

The minute Katie was inside the house, their family was attacking them. "Is she all right?" "Is the baby all right? "Did I kill Mummy?" The last came from Kiernan.

Oliver knew that he would have to have a long chat with Kiernan that evening. "No, darling," Katie said. "You didn't kill me. I'm quite alive."

"Mummy!" the small boy cried out, running to his mother. "Mummy, I'm so sorry. I'll never be bad again. I promise you I'll be good forever. I'll never yell at you or refuse to eat my dinner again. I'll be the best little boy you've ever seen."

Katie smiled and hugged her son. "I forgive you, Kiernan." She kissed his forehead. "You're my son, Kiernan, and I love you."

Kiernan spent much of the rest of the day either clinging desperately to his mother or following her around like a lost puppy. But the most prevalent thought in his parents' minds was the concept of hiring a nanny. The family needed a nanny now that the healer wanted Katie to be under as little stress as was possible.

**Friday, September 16, 2005: 10:30 PM the Woods' House**

In their bedroom that night, Oliver and Katie discussed the prospect of hiring a nanny. "Do you still want to hire Anna?" Oliver asked. "I talked to Mum today about it today and she said Anna has a job working at Quality Quidditch Supplies, but she would be willing to quit to come work for us."

"She's a possibility," Katie agreed. "Or we could hire someone else. I'm not exactly sure I want a member of our family as a nanny. I think Anna would have trouble disciplining the children and they might have trouble letting her discipline them. We might be better placing an add in the _Daily Prophet_."

"What if we get some kind of evil nanny?"

"We fire her," Katie replied. "Besides, who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky and Mary Poppins will come work for us."

"Mary Poppins? Katie, please be sensible. Mary Poppins is merely a character in a book and a movie," Oliver scoffed. "She is not going to come work for us."

"How do you know?" Katie replied. "She is a magical being."

"Just wait and see," her husband told her. "We are not getting Mary Poppins as a nanny; trust me."

"We'll see about that."

**Monday, September 19, 2005: The Daily Prophet Classifieds**

**WANTED: A nanny for four children, two boys and two girls, between the ages of one and five.** A wealthy couple living in northern Scotland, with their four children, is looking for a nanny for their four children until for the next year and possibly beyond. The children are twin five-year-olds (a boy and girl), a three-year-old boy, and a seventeen-month-old girl; the mother is currently expecting a fifth child due in April. To apply for the job, please send your resume to _The Daily Prophet_.

**Monday, September 19, 2005: 9:05 PM the Woods' House**

_The Daily Prophet_ had been swamped with applications almost from the minute the morning paper had gone out. And those applications had been forwarded on to Oliver and Katie who were starting to go through all the resumes. "This is so infuriating," Oliver sighed.

"What?" his wife asked looking up at him.

"All these women who have no credentials, but they want a job working for a wealthy family. What the devil are we supposed to do with them? Do they actually think we would trust our children to them?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't know." Suddenly, she pulled an application out of the pile. "Look at this. You said we wouldn't be able to find Mary Poppins."

Oliver took the parchment from his wife and began reading it.

**Mary Elizabeth Poppins**

**Professional Au Pair based out of London**

**147 Diagon Alley**

**London, England**

_Practically Perfect in Every Way_

Most Recent Position: I have spent the past ten years in the employ of Robert and Alice Banks. I have worked with various generations of the Banks family on numerous occasions over the past two hundred years. The reason I must resign from this position is the simple fact that their younger child, Michael, just turned eleven and went off to Hogwarts. Please contact them for references.

Most Difficult Position: For about two weeks twenty years ago, I was in the employ of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Do not ask them for references, but then they are impossible to contact as they are in Azkaban.

For more information, contact me.

Oliver looked at his wife. "This has to be a joke."

"We could contact Robert and Alice Banks to find out," she replied.

"Write them a letter tomorrow morning."

**Tuesday, September 20, 2005: 6:05 PM the Woods' House**

When Oliver walked into the kitchen that evening, he saw a letter lying open on the kitchen table. "What is it?" he asked his wife.

"Read it," she replied.

Dear Mrs. Bell,

My husband and I were delighted to hear that you and your husband are considering hiring Miss Poppins as an au pair for your children. She was my husband's nanny many years ago and we've been positively thrilled to have her in our employ for the past twenty years. Our oldest daughter, Jane, is a product of Miss Poppins and her fabulous childcare; Jane is a perfect lady. Our three sons, Michael, Robert, and James, are also wonderful, fine young gentlemen. Miss Poppins works wonders with children. If she will agree to work for you, you must hire her. She is phenomenal.

Sincerely,

Alice E. Banks

Oliver gasped. "Is this for real?"

"So it would seem," Katie replied. "We should hire her."

"If we can get her, fairy dust is hard to pin down."

His wife rolled her eyes at him. "Oliver, you are such a cynic. I have my days when I wonder how I fell in love with you."

"It was my charm and good looks," he replied. "You took one look at me and you knew that you had to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Oliver, you have such a large ego that I have to be careful what I say for fear it will increase your ego. You see I learned many years ago that if a beautiful woman, such as myself, told you that she loved you your immense self-love would only increase."

Oliver shook his head and laughed. "Katherine Suzanne Bell-Wood, what on earth am I going to do with you?"

"Sell me on a street corner for large quantities of money."

He kissed her nose. "I need to write a letter to your brother otherwise I might take you up on that. I'll be back in a little bit."

Oliver went to his study and sat down at his desk. He began writing a letter to Mark Bell, a letter he'd needed to write since Friday.

_Dear Mark,_

_I want to thank you for staying with me Thursday night and for praying for Katie and our baby. I firmly believe that it was only because you were praying for them that they survived. As you know, I'm not much for God; my father's death and my mother's rejection of me were responsible for that. But I don't know; something you said that night clicked with me. I'm starting to wonder if God didn't let my dad die just because He hates me. I'm starting to ask questions about God within myself and you're the only person I know who I can talk to about this. Katie and I have never really talked about God, but I'm starting to wonder if trusting in God would help me get through this next seven months. It's going to be a hard time, but if you would pray for our family, especially for me, I would really appreciate it. Maybe I could start asking you my questions about God sometime. _

_Sincerely,_

_Oliver M. Wood_

Oliver nodded as he finished the letter. It would do; he really was starting to wonder about God. Thursday night had inspired questions in his mind that he desperately wanted to ask someone. He only hoped that Mark could help him.

**Wednesday, September 21, 2005: 11:09 AM the Woods' House**

Oliver stayed home from work on Wednesday to help his wife interview the applicants. Miss Poppins was due to arrive at eleven-fifteen. "What if she doesn't come?" Oliver asked.

"She'll come," Katie replied. "She's Mary Poppins."

"And I suppose Tinker Bell will come and work as our nanny?"

"I don't think so," his wife replied. "Tinker Bell was a little bit of a slob; Wendy was the neat and tidy one in Peter Pan."

"So, she'll come and be our maid?" Oliver teased.

"Yes, and I think that Snow White will come and cook for us," Katie teased back.

Just then the doorbell rang and Katie went to answer it. "Behave," she whispered.

Then she opened the door to reveal a tall, slender woman with jet-black hair in a perfectly precise bun and kind blue eyes. She was holding a black umbrella, a carpetbag, and a piece of parchment. "Is this the Wood residence?" she asked in a crisp British accent. (If you've seen _Mary Poppins_, you know what I'm talking about.)

"It is," Katie replied kindly. "Won't you please come in?"

"Certainly, are you Mrs. Wood?"

"I am."

The woman extended her right hand. "I am Mary Poppins."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Poppins," Katie replied. She led the woman into the living room. "This is my husband, Oliver Wood."

Mary Poppins extended her hand to Oliver. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wood."

"Nice to meet you, too," Oliver replied. "Won't you take off your coat and sit down?"

"Thank you," she replied formally. She took off her coat and handed it to Oliver. Then she set down her umbrella and carpetbag and sat down.

Oliver hung up the coat and returned to his seat beside his wife. "My references," Miss Poppins said as she handed the piece of paper to Katie. "As you will see, I am well qualified for this position."

Katie read over the paper. "You're very well qualified. Would you like to meet our children?"

"Certainly, the advertisement said you had a pair of twins, a three-year-old, and a child about seventeen-months-old. Are the three older children all toilet-trained?"

"Yes," Katie replied. "And we were planning to start toilet-training Emma, our youngest, after her birthday in April."

"Very good," Mary Poppins replied. "And the advertisement also said that Mrs. Wood is expecting; when is the new baby due?"

"In April," Oliver answered.

"Very well, I will stay for at least a year," Mary Poppins told him. "Now, where are the children?"

"I'll go get them," Oliver told her as he stood up and left the room.

"So, the doctor has ordered you on bed rest?"

"Sort of," Katie answered. "He wants me to take it easy for the next few months and bed rest for the final three months. We were originally considering hiring Oliver's younger sister, but we thought that the family relationship would make discipline difficult."

"I see."

Just then, Oliver returned with Emma in his arms and Christopher, Kiernan, and Mary following him closely. "Miss Poppins, these are my children Emma, Christopher, Kiernan, and Mary. Children, this is your new nanny, Miss Poppins."

Mary smiled, Emma hid her face in her father's shoulder, Christopher stared at Mary Poppins, and Kiernan looked at his mother. Mary Poppins smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you all. I know we'll have a wonderful time together."

"Do you make biscuits?" Mary asked.

"What kind of biscuits?"

"Chocolate chip."

"I do," Mary Poppins replied.

"Goody!" Mary squealed. "I like you."

Kiernan spoke up. "Mummy, is she going to be nicer than Aunt Annie?"

"Yes, she will," was his mother's promise.

"Okay, she can stay," he replied. "Aunt Annie made us go to bed at seven o'clock."

"I firmly believe in an eight o'clock bedtime," was the new nanny's reply.

"I like her," Christopher injected.

Emma looked at Mary Poppins and reached out her arms. Mary Poppins stood up and walked over to Oliver; then she took Emma in her arms. Emma snuggled up against her new nanny. "I think this might work out," Mary Poppins said. "Now, I'll take the children upstairs. Kiernan, lead on."

A/N: Okay, so first off, a huge thanks to my new beta Sweet Sour Blood. And I'd love it if everyone would review.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, people, at one point in time, I loved writing this story, but it's not me anymore and I can't keep doing it. My muses are dead and I just don't like the story anymore, so I'm discontinuing it. If one of you guys wants to pick up the story and finish it for me, email me and we can talk about it. Maybe someday in the future, I'll write another Harry Potter fic, but not any time soon. My HP muses are all dead.

And to everyone who complained about the God content, I'm not taking that out and I'm not compromising it. If someone else finishes the story, they would have to be someone who would continue to bring God into the story. I am a Catholic and God is an intense part of all my writing. I'm sorry if it offends you, but it offends me when other people put other religions in their stories, so I'm just standing up for my faith. Also, the character "Mark Bell" is based on my older brother who seriously considered the priesthood for many years.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and God bless you! If you want to take over the story, my email address is in my profile.

Love y'all!

Lia


End file.
